My Journey
by tblplum
Summary: A Fire Emblem: Awakening self-insert. When you wake up in another world, things are hard to get used to. Like having to kill, or almost dying. Now, I'll have to find my way back home while struggling to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This story was inspired by PhantomGalaxy13's fanfic System Restoration, which was inspired by Gone2GroundEX's fanfic Asleep, which bears similarity to the 'Riverspeak' parts of the fanfic Forward. That was just to show how every story has an effect, and can start a chain reaction.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening, I only own my OCs. **

* * *

_Falling…_

_Falling…into darkness.  
_

_Is this a dream?_

_What do I do?_

_What **can** I do?_

_There is no escape from this unending darkness._

_It's over._

* * *

This is my story.

* * *

Cool grass. I feel the sun's warmth. A breeze caresses my face. It's so peaceful. I could lie here forever.

"Chrom, we have to do _something_!"

A voice knocks me out of my stupor. _So much for peace._ I slowly begin to open my eyes. Two figures appear before me.

"What do you propose we do?"

_Okay, two people. Wait a minute, they sound familiar….._

"Uhh-I dunno!"

I definitely recognize this dialogue. Then it hits me: Fire Emblem. _Did I fall asleep next to my 3DS? On my lawn?_ As my mind starts to clear, I realize something is definitely wrong. I don't sleep on my lawn. The voices are much too real. And who am I looking at? I begin to focus my vision.

_Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?! What is going on?!_

My eyes widen at the sight of Chrom and Lissa.

They notice me and a loud gasp escapes from Lissa. I start to panic. _What's happening? _I try to stay calm and keep my face straight.

They both lean in closer to me. I glance from face to face. "I see you're awake now."

"Hey there." Their easy smiles and their gentle demeanor help to put me at ease, even in this crazy situation.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." When I reach out to take his hand, I notice the Mark of Grima on the back of my hand. Chrom pulls me up before I can dwell on this.

Once I'm standing, I feel dizzy. My thoughts are racing. _Oh God, what do I do? Well, I guess now I'm going to have to say oh god**s**-AHHH WHAT AM DOING! FOCUS!_

"You all right?" I was so absorbed in my thoughts I had barely caught that.

"I'm fine, thanks Chrom." _Oh crap._ Just like the real Robin, I say Chrom's name. _Better keep it like the original dialogue._

"Ah, so you know who I am?"

"Umm, well, sort of. It kind of just came to me." _Close enough_.

"….Hm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is…." I act like I struggle to remember. _Wait, when do I remember my name anyway? Heh, I can't remember how to be an amnesiac. Ironic._

"…You don't know your own name?"

_What would an amnesiac actually do? _

"I don't know. Wait a minute, can I ask where am I right now?" _That seems about right._

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa stares at me intently, like I have something on my face.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" _Oh hey, Frederick you're here too._

"I'm not lying!" _Uh-oh. This looks bad. And unlike the real Robin, I AM lying._

"What if it IS true Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" _Chrom, you're the man._

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

_Yeah, and 'twould not do to be a jerk. _

"Right then-we'll take him back to town and sort this out there.

"Wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this?" _Yeah, don't really remember exact dialogue after this. Only remembered this dialogue since I played the heck out of the demo when it came out.__  
_

"Peace, friend-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

* * *

I'm sure you're tired of reading the dialogue of the Prologue, so I'm going to go straight to the action. Basically all you missed was more me not remembering stuff, telling them my name, noticing the town ablaze. And of course, a fight goes down at Southtown-Heh, unintentional rhyme. Anyway, let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Thomas. I'm seventeen years old and was on summer break before all this coming here, my hair was a mop top (Think beatles) but now it's the default haircut. At least it's still brown. I have deep blue eyes that literally every girl I've ever met has mentioned, and I'm 5' 11". Anyway, I'm generally upbeat and a pretty average guy. I do well in school, have a solid group of friends, and blah blah blah. Man, describing myself is boring. Basically, my actions will speak for me. So let's go to Southtown.

* * *

So, town.

I rush ahead to catch up with the group.

"Thomas! Why did you follow us?"

_I should carefully consider what I say to him._ "Chrom, I do what I want." _I guess t__hat works too._ "I've also remembered that I'm a tactician. I must warn you though, my knowledge is a bit foggy at the moment." I figured that could cover me from the mistakes I'm inevitably going to make as strategist. On my run over here, I checked and saw that I was armed exactly like in the game, with a bronze sword and thunder. "I'm armed as well. I'll fight with you, if you'll allow me to."

Chrom seems somewhat surprised, but then he quickly says, "Of course, strength in numbers. Just stay close."

I scan the battlefield, and notice many more bandits than what it looked like in the game. Oddly enough, I seem to be feeling pretty calm considering I've never fought before. I rely on instinct now.

"Frederick, take the left, you'll be facing the brunt of their forces. Lissa, follow him, stay out of range of the enemies, and don't heal Frederick unless you're sure all the enemies are defeated. Chrom, you're with me. We'll take the right and fight the remainder of the forces."

While Lissa and Frederick take the left, Chrom and I advance to the right. I rush ahead and delve into the fray before my mind can tell me that this is a horrible idea_._ I duck under a slash from a myrmidon and slice upward from my left hip to my right shoulder. I see pain on the man's face as the sword cuts through him. _What am I doing?_ But I can't stop now. It's kill or be killed. I take a step back, then push off the back of my foot and lunge forward, stabbing him in the throat. I see the light fade from his eyes. _Did I just kill a man? _His body slumps to the ground, and I drop my sword like it's burning my skin. I stop and stare at my hands in horror. _What have I done?_ I am thrown out of my thoughts by the clang of metal. I turn and see Falchion holding back an axe.

"Get a hold of yourself! You can't stop fighting now!"

Everything is going in slow motion now. My head feels foggy. Like all people, I try to rationalize my actions. _They're not actually real. _I frantically tell myself. _This is just a game. They're just packets of data._ But the other part of my brain calls back, _But what if they're not? You saw that man die. That's not data._

"Thomas!" Chrom shouts.

_Whatever, I'll think about this later but right now, I have to fight!_

My sword gone for the moment I pull out the tome and call "Thunder!" An odd mix of runes surrounds me and I throw a ball of lightning at the fighter. He crumples to the ground lifeless. _Another one…_I push those thoughts away and look at Chrom. I see him holding his side, obviously wounded.

I retrieve my sword then say, "Thank you, Chrom. You just saved my life. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't thank me just yet, there are got plenty more still."

I see four more brigands approaching. _I'm still shaken up, and Chrom is injured. I need to think of some way to defeat them besides head-on combat_. I look and realize we're a few feet from the river.

"Chrom, try to maneuver the brigands into the water."

"Why? They'll just come back." Chrom asks, obviously unsure of whether to listen to me after my incident.

"Trust me." The brigands were almost upon us now, leaving no time for debate.

The first two fighters charge me. I fake a slash at one then jump around him while he motions to parry. Once behind him, I slam the hilt of my sword in his back, toppling him into the water. Anticipating the next one's move, I sidestep his head-cleaving strike and shove him in while he's off balance.

Sploosh! I glance over and see the other two in the water. I turn and cry, "Thunder!", striking the water. I see my plan was a success, and the men are defeated. My gut gives a lurch as I look at their lifeless bodies in the water.

"That was brilliant, Thomas! I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Chrom nods at me and I weakly nod back. I hear the clatter of hooves on stone as Frederick rides toward us with Lissa in tow.

"Are you alright, Milord? I saw the brigands advancing toward you and came as soon as I can." He then notices Chrom's injury. "You're wounded."

"I can see that Frederick. But right now what's most important is defeating their leader. The rest will disperse after defeating him. I don't want any more people hurt."

"As you say, milord. But please be more careful."

Now advancing across the bridge, we see Garrick (the leader) standing in front of a Church with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" _Man, that's way creepier in person._

"Pick a God and pray!" _That's 100% badass._ Frederick rushed forward at full gallop, holding his lance in a way that reminded me of jousting. Garrick tried to jump aside, but Frederick ran him through. In an instant the chaos is ended and we can rest. _Finally, the fighting is over for now…_

I instantly feel ten times happier.

After attending to Chrom's wound, Lissa runs over to me all smiles. _Yeah, nothing like seeing bloody wounds and death to brighten your day._

"That was amazing! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics? Is there anything you can't do?" _I guess Chrom must have told her about the river. _Thank you, Pokémon, for teaching me that water is a conductor of electricity at a young age. Technically, other materials are much better at it, but water works well enough._  
_

Chrom walks over, looking a lot better after being healed. "You're certainly no helpless victim, that's for sure."

Frederick follows. "Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here, Thomas?"

"Look, I get where you're coming from Frederick. And I don't know why I only remember certain things. But please, believe me. I'm not lying to you."_ This lying through my teeth business is annoying._

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." _Again, he's THE MAN!_

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

I cut in. "Frederick, listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do." He shoots me the evil eye. _Awww, you love me._ I stop for a second to consider how quickly I'm back to joking after feeling so conflicted and depressed. _It really is amazing how quickly my spirits pick up after the battle. Maybe this is my way of coping._

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Thomas' talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be." You don't quite realize how kind Chrom is until you see it firsthand.

"Thanks for believing me, Chrom."

"Don't mention it. So will you join the Shepherds?" Chrom asks, looking directly at me.

"I'd be honored." And I say that with every ounce of my being.

* * *

After declining the villagers' offer of hospitality, we set out north. While marching, I allow my thoughts to wander and think on what happened. _Okay, so I'm somehow in Fire Emblem Awakening. Man, this is like a fanfic. Alright, then according to the law of self inserts, I beat the game and return home, right? But wait, that means I'll be here for like 5 years! And when-IF-I come back, will any time have passed? Maybe it'll be like that sub-concious thing in Inception._ I take a pause in my thoughts to calm down. I take a few moments to just enjoy the peace of nature. _If I think too much, I'll just confuse myself and get depressed._ But there are still some things I need to think about.

_I need to get some things straight. First, is this world virtual or real? _I think back on the day. The first man I killed, Chrom's kindness, the happy faces of the saved villagers. _Real. Definitely real._ I decide. _How could computers show emotion like this? Nope, they have to be real._ _Glad I stopped myself before I went crazy, Digimon Emperor-style._ _I guess it must be a separate universe. But that would mean I killed someone…I had to, though. To protect the innocent. Enough on that. _Shoving dark thoughts to the back of my mind: Check.

_ Second, how do I have combat-ability on tier with people who live their lives fighting? My actual technique is decent, but my physical fitness is great._ _I guess it's like Dragon Ball Z-esque weaker gravity or something._ I immediately want to try jumping as high as I can, but dismiss it as a bad idea.

_Third, how did I get here? I can't recall my last couple days in my world, but I can tell the memories are missing. Now that's not good. Hmmmmm, I feel like someone brought me here. Hopefully whoever brought me here did it for a nice reason, like to save the universe, not 'I want to kill you and make you suffer 'cause I'm evil' kind of reason._

"Thomas!" Lissa ran up beside me, "Whatcha thinking about?" I guess she saw the absent look on my face. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the day, I guess." I looked at her bright smiling face and felt much cheerier. _The game really doesn't do justice to how uplifting she is._ Which reminds me, "I wanted to ask how you can stay so optimistic when you face pain and fighting so often."

"Well, I don't really think of it that way," Her gaze became unfocused. "I think of it more as protecting the citizens. After all, considering how nice my life is compared to theirs, I should give back. It's the duty of a princess to help her people." _I always forget she's a princess. _"Plus it feels good to help others. So I guess that's why."

"Wow. That's really kind of you. Those people are lucky to have you as a princess." A slight blush came into her cheeks. "Thanks!" _Wait, could Lissa have a crush on me? I already decided that these people are real, so I guess I might fall in love with one. But there's still some uncertainty there. Wait, then will I have children?_ _WHOA-hold your horses Thomas, you're moving way too fast. You don't even know if you'll fall in love with one, or less likelier still, one will fall in love with you._

"Well, glad I got to talk to you for a little! I'm gonna go convince Frederick to stop. My feet are killing me!" She hurries over to Frederick and begins to pester him. It doesn't take long before Frederick gives in. He goes to hunt, leaving Chrom and I to clear a campsite.

* * *

"This bear meat is _delicious_!" A happy surprise, bear meat tastes fantastic. I'd place it somewhere between steak and venison in texture.

"Haha! I'm glad you like it." Chrom said, starting on his serving.

Lissa and Frederick wouldn't touch their meat all through dinner. There was talk of old boots and food chain meddling. _Oh well, more for me! _

After eating we sprawl out by the fire. Lissa and Chrom pass out fairly quickly, and Frederick follows soon after. The fact that even Frederick the Wary can't stay awake is a testament to how tiring the day was. I gaze up at the stars, so much more clear and beautiful than back home. All the constellations in this new sky are foreign to me, and thinking about it makes me oddly homesick. _What am I going to do? _I decide that staying awake and worrying will do me no good. I lay down to sleep, completely exhausted from the events of the day. It's not long before I conk out.

* * *

I am jostled awake by an earthquake. For a few moments I sit there clueless, still in a half-awake fog. Now, before you all yell at me I DID remember Chapter 1 was coming. But, what was I supposed to do? Go up to Chrom and say, _Hey, I'm pretty sure there's going to be an earthquake, forest fire, and an attack from the undead. We should stay up just in case._ Yeah, that would've worked. Besides, it turns out fine on its regular course. Anyway, with the earthquake tremors subsiding, I struggle to my feet and look over to see Frederick already standing. I can see a great fire starting to spread across the forest. _How did Frederick and the Avatar find them in the game?_ Suddenly there's a bright flash and I see the time portal off in the distance. _Bingo. _

"Frederick, we have to find Lissa and Chrom. And with their luck, they're at the center of this catastrophe." To my surprise, Frederick actually nods and listens to me. "They do have a penchant for trouble." He gestures for me to get on his horse. "Hop on. It'll be quicker. We have no time to waste!"

* * *

We meet up with Chrom and Lissa, and get caught up. The 'masked man' saved them from the Risen, and they're thankfully unhurt. I look out from the forest to see many Risen out in the clearing. They're much more horrific in person, and the noises they make are bone-chilling.

_This time, no messing up. I will not put anyone in danger by inaction._ The fact that they're not human does make it a lot easier to kill them. Being mindless Hell beings or whatever they are doesn't win them a lot of sympathy. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick are all looking at me expectantly. _Why are they doing that? _But then I remember that I'm supposed to be the tactician of the group. _Better get planning._ After sizing up the enemy, I decide on a plan. I begin to issue orders.

"Chrom, you and Frederick run over to that nearby fort. Allow Frederick to do most of the fighting and support him however you can. Watch out for any Risen carrying hammers. Lissa, I want you to keep near me but stay out of harm's way. Be ready to heal. Now, Lissa and I will head south and fight off any Risen there, so if you finish here you can leave and come help us." They all nod, and Chrom and Frederick head out toward the fort, while I advance south with Lissa. We can't stray to far from them in case they get hurt. The fighting is putting me on edge and as I go through the forest I imagine enemies everywhere.

"Gwarrrah!" I dimly see a pair of Risen advancing toward us through the thick wood, an archer and a myrmidon_._ _If I stay back the archer will be able to pick me off from the distance. I need more experience with tomes before I try the long-range game. Frontal assault it is. _"Lissa, get back and find cover! There's an archer, so watch yourself." I hear her walk away as I draw my sword.

I begin my careful approach, taking strategic cover behind trees and keeping a close eye on the pair. As I move toward them the myrmidon stumbles to meet me while the archer remains stationary. He makes the first move when we meet, slashing viciously at my ribs. I could barely parry him. _Holy Crap, he's strong! _He continued his attack, hacking and slashing while I stayed on the defensive. _His movements are so erratic._ Even as a rookie swordsman, I could tell that his style was a lot harder to combat than one with rhyme or reason to it. The thick forest made it hard to maneuver on top of that. Suddenly in the middle of his onslaught he stopped and backed away. _Why is he-AUGHHHH! _An arrow had pierced me just below my shoulder, inches from my heart. Tactician clothes aren't exactly armor. _Damn! I forgot about the archer._

That arrow is a reality check for me. The pain I feel is much more than I expected and very, very real. _How have I been so calm about being in a world where I fight to survive__? _I wonder. My train of thought is cut short when I heard the Risen Myrmidon shriek. I see him lunge forward, and I try to deflect his sword but my reflexes are too slow. He stabs me in the stomach, and I begin to yell. Compared to the arrow this pain is unbearable. But I must bear it. I have to act or I'll die. In my cloud of pain, I realize that this is a perfect opportunity to strike, since he can't deflect with his sword tied up at the moment. It's awkward, but I manage to swing my sword and slice his head off. His body dissipates into black smoke.

The sword and arrow still impaling me, I take shelter from the archer behind a tree. I slump down, exhausted and in pain.

"LISSA! HELP! I'M INJURED!" I sit in agony, waiting for her to come. I don't even care if it's risky. My only desire is to stop this horrible pain. After what seems like forever, Lissa arrives. She looks me over and speaks quickly to me. "Thomas, before I heal you we need to remove the sword and arrow. It's going to hurt, a lot, but the quicker the better. And once we do that, I'll be able to heal you and you'll feel fine. But I'm going to need your cooperation in this. Do you understand?" I nod. "Good." Without warning, she yanks out the arrow. "AHHHHH! Why'd you do that?" If I wasn't in such pain, it would've reminded me of Shrek. "Like I said, quicker the better. And we're wasting time. Those things could attack at any second! Now, I need you to sit up straight and pull as hard as you can on the sword with me. On three. Ready?" I get a grip on the sword and nod, bracing myself for the pain. "One, two, three!" We yank out the sword as fast as possible and a sickening noise is heard. Well, would've been heard if not for my yelling. Then, the pain starts to subside. Healing is an amazing ability. I see the skin repair itself as my pain subsides. I look at Lissa, grin from ear to ear and laugh.

"Thanks!" I'm ridiculously happy to be free from the pain. But then I remember where we are and the situation we're in.

"Lissa, have you kept an eye on the archer?"

"It was over there last I saw," She pointed a ways to the left of where the archer originally was. "That was about two minutes ago." _Argh, we lost him. This isn't good. _

I stand up and look around, but it's too dark to see very far. _Can I just stay here? No, the archer knows where we are, attacks from a distance, and is moving undetected in this darkness. Not to mention I can barely see the arrows come._ Then I have a flash of inspiration. _Hopefully this works. _I take out my tome and quietly say, "Thunder." A ball of lightning flashes into existence, but instead of throwing it I hold it over my left (off) hand and let it light the area. Not a moment too soon. I see an arrow flying toward Lissa and block it with my tome. _That was close. _I catch a glimpse of a bow before he's able to hide. And now that I saw him, I'm not letting him get away.

"That was close!" Lissa stands up and holds her staff at the ready, as if to deflect new arrows.

"Lissa, stay here and stay out of trouble. I'm going after our archer friend." I start after the archer, but it's somewhat awkward while holding the thunder sphere above me.

"Just try to be more careful, yeah?" She calls as I leave, concern in her voice.

"Will do." The archer stops at the sound of my voice and turns to loose an arrow. But I have planned for this. I throw the sphere and hold my sword out to deflect whatever gets through. However, the arrow was incinerated in the sphere of crackling energy and continues until it hits the archer as well. It stuns him, and I run forward and stab him before he can recover. He explodes into black smoke. _Done and done._ I finally relax for a few moments before turning to meet back up with Lissa.

I'm feeling pretty good about myself after taking him out. But then I hear Lissa scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" My feeling of accomplishment turns to dread. I sprint off toward where Lissa was. My muscles ache from all the action they've been forced through, but I can't stop. Someone's life is in danger.

I finally come into sight of her. I see Lissa feebly holding up her staff before a Risen myrmidon.

I'm running as fast as I can to intervene. But I can already tell I'm too slow. He sets his sword in motion, but an arrow pierces his head before he can complete the action. He dissolves into black smoke. _That timing could not have been any better._

"It is I, Virion, the Archest of Archers!" _Classic Virion._ "Once again, I have come to the aid a beautiful lady in need. Please hold your thanks unt-"

"Alright Ruffles, that's enough. Lissa, you alright?" _Oh hey, Sully's here too._ I see the two standing about 30 yards away.

"I'm fine Sully! When did you get here? Did you see my brother?"

"We got here about two minutes ago. We ran into Chrom and Frederick and defeated all the Risen out there." _Phew. No casualties there._ "How's your situation? And who's that guy?"

"Oh, I think we're fine. And this guy is Thomas. He's a tactician. He'll tell you more about the situation." I wave to them and say, "I'm unsure if any Risen remain in the area. I'm pretty sure they're all defeated, though. They don't typically wait to strike. Let's leave these woods just in case. It's hard to maneuver and Risen could be lurking anywhere and everywhere."

Sully nods. "So you already named the demonspawn, eh? Risen...it's a fitting name for the creatures." _Crap. I have to stop making slips like that. It may not be harmful with the small stuff, but imagine if I did something huge, like call 'Marth' Lucina or something._

"Well, let's go meet back up with Chrom." She turns her horse around and gallops away.

"W-Wait up dearest Sully!" Virion turns tail and runs after her in such an un-noble way, that Lissa and I start to crack up.

* * *

On the way back, Sully got annoyed with Virion's constant advances on her and kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. "Damn, guess I have to carry him back now."

"It's okay Sully, I'll just heal him." Lissa begins to draw her staff out but Sully stops her. "Naw, he's not worth it. Though, that does remind me that I saw some vulneraries and other stuff lying around. I'm gonna go scavenge then meet up with you guys later." Sully picks Virion up and rides off back towards the battlefield. _Guess that explains why they weren't at the reunion with Lucina._

The rest of us meet back up, including Lucina. I see Frederick and Chrom look pretty beat up. I did send them to take out like 15 Risen. _My plan may not have been the best, but it worked, right? _

After explaining why Sully and Virion weren't here ("Typical Sully," Chrom chuckles), Frederick speaks, "Looks like all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick gestures to Lucina.

She just stands there, and a silence ensues. Lucina makes a surprisingly good man. Since I know she's a woman, the subtle indicators are obvious to me, but I could see how others would be fooled. Her voice and clothing are pretty androgynous right now.

Lissa breaks the silence. "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." Lucina stands there, saying nothing.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

Lucina turns slowly to him, then curtly replies, "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom looks intrigued. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." With that, Lucina turned and ran off.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa looks lost.

"Not much of a talker, is she?" I say, before mentally facepalming. _HE. Not SHE yet, it's HE._

_"_I believe you mean he, Thomas," says Frederick. But now that I said it, I realize I could totally say I called it. And maybe a little more...

"No, I mean she. That 'Marth' seems a lot more like a 'Marth-ette' to me. How about I bet you one hundred gold Marth is a girl? Unless you think you're wrong," I taunt.

Frederick just smiles condescendingly like he pities my ignorance. "Alright, but I plan to collect on this wager." We shake hands, and I smirk at the doomed Frederick. _He may as well give me the gold right now._

"Well, with that out of the way, we should hurry on to Ylisstol. I worry for the people with these 'Risen' on the loose." _  
_

"Yes, let's be off," Chrom says. After picking up Sully and Virion (who had picked up plenty of goodies), we resume our march to Ylisstol, without even stopping to rest.

* * *

By the time we arrived in Ylisstol, I could barely keep my eyes open. However, the city revitalized me. I wasn't prepared to amazed by a city from this time considering I've seen skyscrapers, but it was so beautiful, busy, and the architecture was amazing. I was just astounded by how happy everyone looked. Considering the time period, the standard of living looked pretty high. _I guess they do have magic to fill the technology gap in._

When we arrive at the castle we find Emmeryn waiting for us. "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

Hearing her gentle voice and seeing her kind face made me sad. It was tragic how she sacrificed herself. _Maybe I could change that though...I do know about the archers that come...But what would the repercussions be? I doubt as many Plegians would be moved... _I follow this train of thought for a bit.

Then I realize that I've been lost in thought and missed much of the conversation. _Not the best manners for meeting a royal. _Even though Chrom and Lissa are part of the kings bloodline, Emmeryn is the only that strikes me as royalty. I come back into the chat at, "I've decided to make him a Shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Thomas." She looks at me and I feel embarrassed.

"It was nothing. I really didn't do all that much." I say quite honestly.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Thomas claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."_ After that bet, I thought we were boys. I guess he still doesn't trust me. Or maybe he does, but his sense of duty forces him to speak. _

"Frederick!" Chrom cries angrily.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?"

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me." I smile and nod at Chrom. He's always got my back.

"Well then, Thomas...It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Oh, thank you! I know I don't have the best past, but I promise I just want to help."

Emmeryn nods, then adds, "But thank you Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

Frederick smiles. "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." He turns to Philia. "I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered?"

"Yes. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." I feel kind of bad now, looking at Philia. When I played the game, I didn't really care about her death. Expected it, actually. She was just kind of an extra character without much personality. But now in person, she seems pretty nice, if a little serious.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us," Emmeryn says.

"Of course."

Lissa looks at me and smiles. "I think that's our cue Thomas! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you!" I smile, grateful not to have to sit through a council. Then I realize I'm probably going to have to do that a lot later since I'm tactician. My fatigue comes back almost instantly.

* * *

I follow Lissa and we arrive at the Shepherd's garrison. The building itself is more like a Noble's home than an militia's base. Once we enter the building, we see Vaike, Maribelle, and Sumia in the general area. Then the conversation starts. Maribelle is concerned for Lissa, Vaike makes his appearance, and Sumia is all worried for Chrom. Which gets me wondering as to who he will marry. _Let me think._ _His options are Sumia, Maribelle, Sully, Olivia, and a random villager chick. Well, we'll see how it'll play out._

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike...But allow me to introduce Thomas!" Lissa presents me to the whopping three Shepherds present. "He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve." I cringe inwardly at the thought of having all their lives in my hands. _I should get some tactical books. That's how Robin kept his edge. But on another note, I have some pretty big sleeves._

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" Vaike unleashes a large belch on the group.

I burst out laughing, having completely forgotten about that. It was just so unexpected, and so Vaike.

"I don't think I'm quite that talented, Teach," I manage to get out. Vaike grins at me, like 'Finally, someone who appreciates the Vaike's talents.'

I see Maribelle looking disgusted. "Vaike, that was absolutely abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery." She turns to me, "And you Thomas! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were above this." She then storms off, apparently disgusted with us 'baseborns'.

"Don't take it to heart Thomas. Maribelle warms up to people slowly." Sumia says to put me at ease.

"Or she burns too quickly! Hee hee!" Lissa takes a few seconds to laugh at her own remark. "But yeah, just give her some time."

I hear someone walking in and turn to see Chrom. _That was a short meeting. _Sumia is practically tripping over herself trying to get to him. "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was-I mean we were so-" Scratch that, literally tripping over herself. She picks herself up very quickly, due to practice, I guess.

Chrom looks concerned and walks over. "Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of your again?"

Sumia blushes a deep red. "No! I mean yes! I mean...*sigh*"

Chrom drops the conversation for her sake, and turns to the rest of the group. "All right listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox. We'll need their strength to quell this new threat. Typically the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events, people would worry if she left the capital. So now it's our job. This mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-" Of course, Lissa and Vaike volunteer.

"I'll go as well." We all turn and are startled by the appearance of Kellam. He looks at us all slightly annoyed. "What? I've been here the whole time!" True to the game, Kellam truly is quite hard to see.

Sumia looks at her feet and starts to speak, "I...I, um..."

Chrom addresses her. "Yes, Sumia?"

Sumia looks embarrassed. "It's just that...I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

"You could always stay behind the main group and observe if we get in a battle," Chrom responds. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-Well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia looks unsure.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh yes!" she replies eagerly. Then she realizes she may have come off a bit too excited. "I mean-Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

"Alright everyone, that's it. You're dismissed." _Finally, I can sleep._ Chrom starts to leave, but then he remembers I don't have a place to be dismissed to. "Sumia, would you show Thomas to his room?"

"Oh, yes Captain! I'd be happy to!" _She sure is enthusiastic. __  
_

"Thank you. Lissa, could you help Vaike find his axe?"

Vaike looks offended. "Hey! How did you know I lost it?"

Lissa snorts. "Because you always lose it. Come on, let's just go." Chrom, Lissa, and Vaike all walk out. As soon as they leave the room, Sumia looks nervous.

"Um, are you all right Sumia?" I ask.

She turns to me with a pleading look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I don't actually know where your room is! Ugh, pegasus poop, I'm useless! I just wanted to impress the captain...I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. I'm sure we can find it ourselves."

Sumia's face brightens. "Really? So you aren't mad?" I shake my head. "Oh, thank you! Now let's go find your room! How hard could it be?"

* * *

Apparently, very hard. It took us at least an hour to find it, so by the time I got there I was worn out. We even got so desperate as to get directions from Vaike about a half an hour into it. Of course, he can barely find his way around either. But finally we had made it.

"Thanks for getting me here Sumia. I appreciate it." While it may have taken a while, Sumia tries so hard you can't get mad at her.

"I should be the one thanking YOU! You haven't gotten angry at me, even though this is all my fault. Why couldn't I just have said I didn't know? I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's fine. But we better get to sleep, considering we have to be up bright and early tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good night Thomas! See you tomorrow!"

"Night, Sumia." She begins to walk down the corridor. "Oh, and Sumia...about Chrom..."

She stops and turns around, looking confused. "Yes?"

"I'm rooting for you." She blushes and I head inside my room. I hear her trip several times in the hallway. _Well, SumiaxChrom is off to a good start._

I look around my room. It looks like a bedroom you would find in an old English manor, except that it's sparsely decorated. It's got a bed, a window, a bedside table, a candle, and a dresser. I immediately flop down on my bed, completely exhausted. _Praise Jesus, I can finally sleep. _I'm a little surprised I have my own room, but it's a nice change from sleeping on the ground yesterday. I shouldn't get used to it though, since I'm about to be traveling. I should probably think more about my current situation, but I'm too tired.

I close my eyes and allow sleep to envelop me. But, of course, the universe won't let me have a nice dreamless sleep. That would be just too darn restful...

* * *

I find myself right outside the Dragon's Table. The building looks like a giant egg, which is fitting since Grima makes his return there. Speaking of that, it looks like that's about to happen with the dark ominous clouds and what not. Then it starts. I see several people escaping the building. Oh no. A huge purple light shines through the building and shoots up to the sky as a lightning bolt. I the outline of Grima forming in the sky. _He can't be that big, can he? _I am answered by Grima solidifying and descending from the clouds into view. He is absolutely huge. _How can I possibly defeat that? _I'm already feeling pretty scared when he looses a bone-chilling roar. Now I'm completely terrified.

I fall to my knees before I notice someone who looks just like me running to where I am. My doppelganger looks disheveled and desperate. I see he's holding the Fire Emblem. He grabs my shoulders and stares at me with a fierce look in his eyes. "Now listen, I don't have much time. See Grima here? He's coming. He's coming to your world. He's bigger. He's stronger. He's eviler. But you have to defeat him. You're the only one left to. I'll try, but it's already out of my grasp. You, on the other hand, have a chance." I notice Grima is focusing his eyes on us and I try to tell myself, but he won't stop speaking. "Grima, he's-" But I never got to hear the rest of it. A purple lightning bolt comes down and strikes me, expelling me from the dream/vision thing.

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat. My breathing is heavy. I'm feeling pretty demoralized after seeing Grima return. My dread only increases when I realize I'll have to do it again. I'm also very concerned over the information I missed. _What was that? And why can I defeat Grima when he can't? _Even though that vision was to warn me, I feel like I know even less than before. All I am is confused._  
_

I stay up for a while, trying to make sense of it. But I get nowhere.

_I better get back to sleep. I have to be up in a couple hours. I'll think about it more when I'm not so tired. _

It takes a while to get back to sleep since I'm wired from the action from the dream/vision thing. But I eventually slip back into sleep.

This time, it is blissfully dreamless.

* * *

**So, Chapter one is done! Ah, that feels good. And you can already see some shipping going down! Plus dream vision of past/future/present! Could that lead to something important later? Never. Some of you may recognize my man Thomas here from being part of the OC arc in System Restoration. Just FYI, the Thomas that participates in that arc is from later in the story, after he does some things and meets some people. If you haven't read System Restoration yet, or Asleep for that matter, go read it/them. They're fantastic and much better than my attempt. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews and follows. It means a lot and I appreciate it. A special thanks goes out to ****PhantomGalaxy13**** for mentioning that I'm writing a story in his story****_ System Restoration_****. Anyways, let's have that disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

I wake up to Vaike slamming on top of my stomach.

"Ugh, what the hell was that for man?" I shove him off the bed as he laughs hysterically. I sit up and rub my eyes, still bleary from sleep.

"You looked like you needed a Vaike original wake-up call. So the Vaike provided!" He sticks out his tongue and grins.

I glare at him. "You suck man. But just be prepared, I'll get you back."

"No one can pull a prank on Teach!"

I roll my eyes. "Sure." Then I ask, "So is it time to go already? Do we have time for breakfast?"

"You've got time to eat. I already ate though, so you'll be eating alone bud. I just came to get you up. I still need to pack."

_Oh crap, actual life stuff. I need more than one outfit. _"Uh, I don't have any clothes other than this. Do you know where I can get some?"

"Chrom had some royal clothes-man make you some more. They're already packed in the convoy though. Looks like you've gotta wear that again. Anyway, I gotta get to packing." He gets up and leaves.

* * *

It took me awhile to find the mess hall, since Vaike neglected to give me directions. Now I'm sitting at a table by myself staring at my eggs. I can't bring myself to eat.

_Okay, think straight here. I had a freaking dream vision thing last night. Well, looks like this is a true fanfic now. Great. _

_But let me think, was that a vision of the future? No, it couldn't since he said that he couldn't stop it but I could. Considering we'd have to be the same person, looks like it's not the future. _

_What about from the past timeline? Wait a sec, was I even in the past timeline? I must have been, since Lucina wasn't surprised I was there. Then again, maybe not. She WAS wearing a mask. But regardless, it couldn't have been from there since I didn't become Grima. Then what the heck was it? _I think for a bit, but again, come up with nada.

"Thomas!" I turn to see Virion. "There you are, my good man." Virion says. "Chrom asked me to fetch you. It's almost time to go. Are you ready?" I look at my plate of food before scraping it into the trash can. _I wasn't hungry anyway._

"Yup. Let's just go."

* * *

The group congregates at the start of the Northroad.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom says to the group.

Then we hear a yell from the south. "W-wait for me!" We all turn to see the one and only Stahl. He's riding up the road, looking like a mess. He's got MAJOR bedhead, his armor is crooked, and he's barely in the saddle. Vaike bursts out laughing and I start to chuckle.

"Stahl?" Chrom asks, looking confused.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl complains.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to..." Lissa trails off. Then she turns to Vaike annoyed. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!...I just don't always remember, is all..." He says sheepishly. _Vaike, you're an idiot._

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!" He turns to Stahl and slaps him on the back. "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."

"Nice to meet you, Stahl." I say, and hold out my arm. He shakes my hand.

"Oh, hey Thomas. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon. But anyway, nice to meet you." He says earnestly.

"Right then. Well if this touching meeting is over, I suggest we start the march." Frederick cuts in.

Chrom smirks. "Of course."

* * *

"…and there were juicy sausages, and ripe grapes, and scrambled eggs. Oh! Did I mention the muffins that were there? The ones with the raisins?" _OH MY GOD. MAKE IT STOP._

Stahl had kept true to his promise and had been telling me all about the food that was at the breakfast he missed. For over an hour now.

"Yes, Stahl, you mentioned the muffins. Three times already." All this talk about food was just making me hungry.

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry. But I haven't talked about the fresh bread yet, right?" Stahl questioned.

I like Stahl, he seems like a pretty nice guy, but dammit I don't need to be hearing about food right now. Since I didn't eat anything this morning I'm starving now. Plus, I had been putting up with this talk for over an hour. For about the first fifteen minutes, I commiserated with him. For the next fifteen, I patiently listened to him drone on about how hungry he was and how great the breakfast looked. Now for the past forty-five minutes I have been impatiently listening to him talk about the breakfast. Gosh dang it, enough is enough. I can't handle it anymore.

"Stahl, as much as I'd LOVE to keep hearing you talk about the breakfast you missed, I need to talk to Chrom."

Stahl nods. "Alright. Sorry if I was getting on your nerves, I'm just so hungry. And that food looked so good. Mmmmmmm…"

I laugh. "I feel you brother." I give him a pat on the shoulder then walk away. One perk of being the tactician is being able to leave a conversation whenever you want. Just say you need to plan something, or discuss important matters, and presto! Instant freedom.

Chrom is walking at the head of the group. I call out to him, "Hey, Chrom! I have something important to discuss with you."

He waves me over and I run up to him. "What is it Thomas?" he asks.

"Nothing, actually. I just needed an escape from Stahl's unending speech on breakfast. Did you know they had special peaches from Chon'sin there? Because I do now."

Chrom smiles slightly. "Ok then. Just make sure you're not abusing your powers as tactician. Although, gods know how nice it would be to get out of those blasted court meetings."

"I bet. They seem like they'd be long and boring." I say.

Chrom nods. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good. Just a little tired and hungry." _And worried about the impending battle. _I'd been trying to think up a strategy all day, but had come up with diddly squat. Mainly because I don't remember it exactly. There are too many question marks. All I recall with certainty is that there are mountains in the back, a bridge, and that Miriel gives Vaike the axe he lost on Turn 2. Which makes me wonder how long a turn is. With my luck, It'll be like half an hour. Anyway, I decided I would just have to plan once I got a look at the battlefield.

"I'm a little tired myself," says Chrom. "We didn't have much time to rest after our journey, did we?"

I shake my head. "Nope." There's a lull in the conversation for a bit. Then I say, "I've been meaning to ask, how are relations between Ylisse and Ferox?" I figure I should probably know more about the situation.

"Ylisse and Ferox have been on good terms for a long time. However, some of our people think of them as 'barbarians'. While it is true they value strength more than diplomacy, they're not barbarians. They just have a different way of doing things," answers Chrom.

"Have you ever been there before?" I'm curious for information about the world that wasn't stated in the game.

"Several times, actually. The one I remember most vividly is when I journeyed there a short time after Emm became exalt. I was only five at the time, so I didn't understand exactly what was going on at the time. See, Emm was facing unrest from the people because of our father's actions. Some councilmen worried of an attempt on her life. So they thought it best to gain aid and protection from Ferox in the tumultuous time. What they didn't realize was that it was a perfect opportunity for Emm to establish herself as a peaceful diplomat, not a ruler who would invade."

"I was brought along at Emm's request, for support. When we arrived at Ferox, we were escorted to the West-Khan's palace, for he was the ruling Khan at the time. Emm, along with me and two council members, was escorted to his chamber. Once there, he surprised us by commanding everyone to leave him alone with the exalt. The councilmen protested, but Emm agreed to it. We stood outside of the room for three hours before Emm finally came out. She smiled at the councilors, and told them that Feroxi aid had been secured and that we were to begin the march home immediately with four hundred troops. The councilors were both astounded and overjoyed, and we returned home. Later, Emm told Lissa and I that she had gotten his support in the first fifteen minutes. When she had the guts to stay in the room alone with him, he decided to grant her aid. He talked with her for the next couple hours to share his knowledge of leadership. He recognized how hard it would be to rule at such a young age. I've always liked and respected the Feroxi for that."

I never really thought about how young Emmeryn was when she began ruling. When you think about it, it's amazing she didn't crack under the pressure and grew up to be the great person she is today.

"Yeah, I'd absolutely love them if they were that kind to my sister."

"Hmm? Did you remember that you have a sister?" Chrom asks. _Whoops. That's a slip. _

In my world, I do have a sister. I have three siblings. I miss them, a lot actually, but at the moment, I can't say I REALLY REALLY miss them to a great extent, because I don't feel stranded in this world yet. It's hard enough for me to even believe I'm actually in Ylisse, let alone think that I'm here to stay, at least until I beat the game.

Plus, in the morning I had been thinking on ways to get home. The first thing that came to mind was the Outrealm gate, since I figured that is actually a known way to different dimensions. Next, I thought about how I might have arrived. Considering I was found where Robin should be, I doubt I came through the Outrealms. So my current conclusion is I was brought to this world some other way. And if so, it could work both ways.

I still need to answer Chrom. _Well, time to cover._ "No, I don't have a sister. I mean, maybe I do? I just meant that I could understand how nice they were being." I answer.

"Alright then."

After the conversation we walk on in silence for a while. And not an uncomfortable, awkward silence. A peaceful silence between friends. Honestly, I'm surprised by how much I like and relate to Chrom on a personal level. I expected him to be more…I don't know, generic? That's not right, but kind of close. I'd talked to him a lot this morning and before that. Considering I am supposed to be an amnesiac and that he was the one who took me in, it makes sense that he'd want to be there to answer any questions I had, and also to help me adapt to my new life or whatever.

"Let's stop here," Chrom says after a while, "And eat."

* * *

Eating was a short affair, since time is of the essence to secure Ferox's aid. It was nice, though. I sat with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, considering I know them the best. I'm on a good start with my other relationships, minus Maribelle. Sully seems to respect me, I talked, or rather, listened to Stahl talk, for most of the march, I'm on good terms with Vaike, Sumia likes me since I wasn't mad at her, and Virion thinks I'm an interesting character, although I'm not as interesting as any woman, of course. I'm surprised Miriel didn't show up during lunch. She really must be running late. We continue our march for about an hour, before what I've been dreading occurs. I see a group of Risen off in the distance. I point them out to Chrom.

He scowls and speaks mostly to himself, "Gods, have the Risen spread this far?"

Chrom's face takes on a serious expression and he faces the group, "Everyone, ready yourselves! Risen are ahead!"

There's a clamor as everyone readies themselves for the upcoming fight. Sumia drops back looking nervous, Virion draws his bow, and Vaike looks excited for the fight.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their...Wait...My axe." Vaike gets a panicked look on his face and starts to feel around him like someone who lost their car keys. It would be funny if it didn't possibly screw us over. We need all the people we can to fight. "Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" Vaike frantically searches the ground and the area around.

Chrom looks annoyed. "Vaike, this is no time for jokes…"

Vaike faces him looking frustrated. "I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

While this conversation was going on, the Risen noticed us and started their approach.

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

I quickly assess the group of Risen. Only the front group of Risen noticed us, they're a mix of about fifty fighters, soldiers, and mercenaries. The back group is composed in basically the same way, except there's only about thirty. I look at the group of fighters I have present.

_Can't use Sumia, Kellam is here, Miriel brings Vaike's axe later, I've got one healer, one archer, three mounted fighters, Chrom, and myself. _I'm trying to come up with a plan but my brain just is on standby right now or something. It's like when you look at a question on a test, know the answer, but can't remember what it is. _Work, Brain! ARRRRRGH! Okay, calm down and focus. Mounted fighters have great movement, so intercept Risen. Chrom, myself, and later Vaike will come in and assist them. The Risen present have no ranged weapons, so as long as they're protected from direct attacks Virion and Miriel can go to town on these guys._

_Alright, time to give orders. _"Stahl, Sully, and Frederick, you run forward and intercept the Risen. Chrom, you and I will follow and finish them. Virion, watch yourself and pick them off. Lissa and Sumia stay back here for now and help Vaike find his axe. Kellam, defend them. Once you find it, Vaike join Chrom and I. Kellam, watch Lissa, Sumia, and Virion. Lissa, just stay here and heal when needed. Sumia, keep yourself safe. Now let's go!"

The cavalry rush forward and start to exchange blows with the Risen. Stahl and Sully are working as a pair, while the experienced Frederick fights on his own. While Chrom and I are close the distance and join Sully and Stahl, as they look like they need help.

I lock blades with a mercenary and clash against him. I pull my sword away and lunge forward, but he beats my sword down. I roll with the momentum to avoid his strike. I come up slicing across his waist and continue running as he dissipates.

Oh crap lance! I duck and back away. The soldier eyes me with his red glow-holes or whatever. I try to get closer to bring him within reach of my sword but he just stabs towards me and I have to back away. Now he's charging. Okay, sidestep, knock lance down, elbow in face, he's on the ground. See chink in armor on chest. Do Twilight Princess finisher. Oh, that felt good.

I see Chrom struggling against another mercenary. I rush forward and slash at the mercenary. He blocks my strike, Chrom takes the opening and thrusts his sword into where the Risen's heart would be. Dissolves. Chrom nods his thanks.

New enemies approaching. Soldier and fighter. I take fighter while Chrom takes soldier. Dodge horizontal axe attack, stab and lodge sword in stomach while he's still off balance. No black smoke. _What?_ I turn and see him still alive with my sword lodged in him. _Oh crap. Not dead. And I don't have a sword. _He bull rushes me before I can take out my tome, and I panic. I act quickly without thinking and tackle him before he can strike me. I pull my sword out of him. Then he shoves me off and gets up. I jump up, only to be quickly tackled back to the ground. I lost my sword as I fell, and now I'm pinned. Fighter has axe raised above me and time slows down. I see the bright sky above me. _It's too nice a day to die._ His axe begins its path to my death. I can't move. No tactics to save me. I'm so scared. My eyes widen. Life flashes before my eyes. Then a familiar sword protrudes from his chest. Then Risen fighter looks surprised, then he disintegrates.

I get up, and see Chrom standing there. He twirls his sword and plants it in the ground. I'm breathing heavy. So's he. I shake myself out of my shock from almost dying. "Thanks, Chrom. You seem to keep saving me." I get out between breaths.

"You'll pay me back, I'm sure." I look around and there's no other Risen in our immediate area.

It's a momentary calm for Chrom and I. Looking across the field, Frederick is wounded and making his way towards Lissa. Kellam is fighting some Risen who must've gone after Lissa. Only two, he can handle it. Sully is near us, while Stahl and Vaike are fighting where Frederick used to be. Virion and Miriel are supporting them. They're doing well and for a moment everything seems fine. But my heart sinks when I see the other Risen are making their way towards us. _Crap. We're tired and they'll overwhelm us with sheer numbers. Plus we've got that leader to deal with. Think. Fred out. Sully free. Chrom and I free. Virion and Miriel free. Others preoccupied. Bridge. We can contain at bridge. They'd have to fight us in a restricted area._

"Sully! Go get Virion and Miriel and bring them here. Tell them to focus on the new group of Risen. After that, come help us on the bridge. We have to contain. Chrom, let's go."

We run ahead to the bridge. We make it to the middle before we run into enemies. The bridge limits it so that only about four can fight Chrom and I at a time.

Lunge forward, drop back and parry. Jump left and stab face. Disintegrates. New one takes his place. A lance hits my left leg. _Damn. _Restricted movement. Working a lot harder now, have to parry, since I can't dodge. _Great, so much for not wearing armor for speed._ Behead soldier, and slash at mercenary. Knock away sword, lunge forward. Crap, he sidesteps and I go too far. Surrounded. Stupidly try Zelda spin attack, since finisher worked. Actually hit two, but none dissolve. Mercenary lands a hit and I get a gash on my right shoulder. I barely block an incoming lance, but the force of it knocks me down. _Now what?_

Sully bursts through the line looking very impressive and impales one while I see another explode in a flash of fire. _Now that._ I get back up but I feel awful.

"Thomas, get back! Reinforcements are on their way, but for now, I've got this." Sully says. I nod and Sully smirks as she impales a Risen. I stagger out of the group and off the bridge. Lissa is running towards me. I'm glad I'm not acting as weak as I was last time I was injured. Partly because the injuries aren't as painful, and partly because I seem to be developing a pain tolerance.

Lissa lifts her staff and it glows, and I feel the skin working itself back together. My wounds hurt and itch while I'm healed. Once she's finished the pain has greatly diminished but hasn't stopped altogether. Lissa looks tired. I guess it must take energy to heal people.

"Thanks." I say, and Lissa simply smiles.

Vaike is on the bridge now, having taken Sully's place. Stahl is finishing up the last couple Risen on this side. There's only four Risen left on the bridge. Not bad, except that one of them is the chief. I rush back onto the bridge and find myself next to Vaike.

"Just watch 'ol Teach go to work!" He boasts. He chops a soldier in half, just completely breaking through the armor. High strength for the win, I guess. Another soldier lunges toward me. I sidestep, grab the lance and yank it to bring the Risen into my waiting sword. Vaike cleaves the last one into oblivion.

Chrom is dueling with the Chief, but all of his stabs and slashes don't look like they're leaving any marks. Chrom jumps back and the chief's axe barely misses.

"What now Thomas?" He yells.

I pull out my thunder tome. _Hopefully this works again. _"Trust me!"

Chrom immediately understands. He rushes in, ducks an axe swing, and shoves him off the bridge. The chief makes a large splash in the river.

I thrust my arm out and a thunderbolt strikes the water. The chief dissolves and the water takes on a blackish tint. _It works again. If it ain't broke don't fix it, I guess. _I survey the field. No more Risen. _Finally, the battle's over. _

Vaike comes up and claps me on the shoulder. "Alright! That was some fancy trick o' yours Thomas!"

Miriel adjusts her glasses. "Indeed. Most innovative of you to use the conducting properties of water as a boon to you in the engagement."

"Uh, thanks Miriel." _I REALLY hope you don't always talk like that._

Chrom calls out from the bridge, "Lissa, is everyone alright?"

"Yup! I just finished healing Kellam here, and everyone else is good." She says brightly.

"But if the Risen are appearing this far up the northroad…" He lets the thought trail off.

"Then no path is safe," finishes Frederick. "We'll need to stay wary. Well then," he turns to the rest of us, "Are you ready to resume the march?" All of us groan. Frederick smiles. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

A while after resuming the march, I see something farther down the path.

"What is that?" I ask. Chrom shrugs.

As we approach, it starts to become clearer. Lissa looks excited. "Is that what I think it is?" _Oh yeah, I forgot this is how Sumia gets her pegasus._

Chrom nods. "It's a pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here…" He starts to approach, but the pegasus rears and lets out a wild neigh.

"WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" Chrom holds out his hands towards the deranged looking pegasus. I wouldn't be surprised if it started frothing at the mouth.

"Captain, one moment!" Sumia rushes over, but trips when she arrives.

Chrom looks concerned. "Sumia! Are you all right? …Those boots of yours again?"

Sumia blushes a deep red. "No! I mean yes! I mean… *sigh*" _Major_ _Déjà vu._

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Chrom says.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this…" She faces the pegasus. "Shh…easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." The pegasus calms down and eyes her curiously. She approaches the pegasus slowly. "Shh…" She strokes its muzzle and it looks like a perfectly calm, normal pegasus now.

"How did you do that?" I say, puzzled. Seeing it actually happen was very impressive, considering how angry it looked before.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa adds.

Chrom nods. "I've never seen anything like it."

Sumia looks embarrassed. "Oh, it's…it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess."

"I should say so!" Chrom marvels, obviously impressed.

"You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom offers.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger." Sumia points out.

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia." Chrom says.

"As you command, sir."

* * *

"…And that's how Vaike and I escaped from Farmer McJenkins and his three legged dog." Stahl finished. It's nice to know that even in this universe, people still do stupid things, like go cow-tipping a psycho farmer's livestock.

Frederick had started one of his legendary campfires, and I've got to admit, he's a pro. It'll come in handy once we're in the really cold weather. It's already gotten a lot colder, and while it's not snowing six inches, it's sweatshirt weather, at least. There's a nice atmosphere going here, sitting around the fire, swapping stories. Plus, I'm under no obligation to tell one of my own since I can't remember anything. I keep thinking about how once we recruit the other Shepherds we'll have a lot more stories. I'm looking forward to Gaius' thieving stories in particular.

We talk for a while before one by one people start to go to sleep. I'd been trying to go to sleep for like a half an hour, but I just couldn't fall asleep. _Screw it. I'll just stay up the whole night._ I walk over to the fire and look up at the sky. Again, I'm struck by how different the sky is. All the constellations being different.

_I almost died today. _Damn, I do NOT want to think about this. _That axe was going to be the last thing I saw, if not for Chrom. I can die here. And other people here can die. I'M the one responsible for all them. And I'm not super genius Robin. I'm just a normal guy, who can't even fight a battle without almost dying. Damn, I'm going to have to manage more than the Shepherds soon once this war starts. Regular soldiers' lives. There's going to be thousands of them. That many more lives I'm responsible for. I might be able to basic plan with fifteen soldiers, but with a whole army? And with supplies, air support, weather, formations, and a million other factors to consider? Never. I can't do this. I can't do this._

_ NO, I have to. I am going to get some tactical books as soon as possible. And a chess board. And I'm going to train with Chrom, and Lon'qu, and whoever else that will help me, so I can handle myself in a battle._

I sigh, then close my eyes and just enjoy the quiet forest with cricket chirps throughout. I snap my eyes open, caught in a passion. _I have to plan for the Longfort. No one will be hurt, and no one will die._

I grab a stick in the woods, and begin drawing on the ground. It's soft dirt, so I can actually make things. I begin to make x's and o's for our troops and enemies, making estimates and such. I keep planning for each scenario, when I realize I don't know anything about real tactics. _I HAVE to get tactical books. Maybe there's one in the Convoy. _

I search the convoy, and find a stack of books. After sifting through a couple, I find one that looks promising. It simply reads: **Tactics**. I crack open the book and read the foreword.

Blah, blah, blah, embarking on a journey for knowledge, man it's hard to read in the dim lighting. Oh this phrase looks important. "This book contains many basic tactics, as well as how and when to apply them. This book is for the beginner Strategist." That's what I was looking for. Perfect. It may as well been titled: Tactics for Dummies.

I bring the book outside and sit near the fire for light. I open the book to Chapter One and begin reading.

"The Tactician is the center of any war effort. Just as a body can't function without its brain, an army cannot function without its tactician. However, this tactician must be an able one. A weak tactician dooms its force. Here, we will cover the basic qualities and abilities the tactician should possess…"

* * *

**So Chapter Two is finished! YESSSSS! I'm not gonna lie, pretty happy with myself right now. I'm so glad to have finished this. While it's a little shorter than last time, I feel it's warranted since last time I wrote about both the Prologue and Chapter one, while this is just Chapter Two. Anyway, please review and tell me about the chapter! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks again to those that reviewed, and if you're looking for more self-inserts, or just awesome fanfics, please check out Phantom Galaxy 13's ****_System Restoration, _l****ambentLodestar's ****_Daydreams and Nightmares, _****and Gone2GroudEX's ****_Asleep._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for reviewing, and also thanks all for simply viewing my story in the first place. Much appreciated. But come on! Live a little and press that follow button, if you haven't already. **

**To address Phantom Galaxy13's review, I do not plan on reclassing myself, but I do intend to change the dialogue. I realized I was just being lazy relying on the premade dialogue to save myself the trouble of writing my own. Reading the in-game dialogue in an original story is boring, repetitive, and unoriginal. **

**Oh, and FYI, I've never seen Final Destination. Pure coincidence, I guess.**

**Let's go to the story…**

**Huh? I have to do something first? Oh, right, kinda borrowing people's original ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

"Guys, I'm telling ya, it's brawn over brain here! If you're just tough enough, your brain doesn't tell ya it's cold!" Vaike preached to us.

Unlike at the campfire four days ago, it had gotten really cold, I'm talking single digits. Which reminds me, THAT CAMPFIRE WAS FOUR DAYS AGO! Playing the game, I never thought about the fact that you're WALKING the distance between NATIONS. No cars to help you, just good old fashion marching. In freaking Antarctic temperatures, to top it off.

Vaike somehow was managing on the march without a big fur coat. While he's not marching shirtless, he's only wearing what would equate to a sweatshirt in the modern world.

Stahl, on the other hand, was wearing what would be a winter jacket over a huge Christmas sweater, if we're talking in terms of warmth. PLUS he's wearing his armor underneath that. And he's still shivering. Maybe since he's riding a horse he doesn't get the heat from walking.

I'm somewhere in between the two. I'm only wearing two undershirts, along with actually putting my cloak's hood up. My cloak is very nice in this cold weather, which is odd considering Plegia is a desert nation.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Stahl complains through chattering teeth.

"I think what Vaike means to say is that he's too stupid to even understand the cold." I say. Stahl chuckles and Vaike scowls at me.

"Whatever. Teach was just trying to pass on some of his knowledge. But I guess you're too good for it." He grumbles.

"Do either of you know how long it'll be until we reach the Longfort?" Stahl questioned.

"Last I heard from Frederick, we should see it by tomorrow afternoon." I answer.

"That long?" Vaike looks defeated.

I silently agree with Vaike. It had already been a long march, and I was sick of it. I had to stop reading Tactics because of the snow. Luckily my cloak has pockets on the inside large enough for books (or tomes). The book is actually pretty interesting. While most of the specific tactics apply to a larger force, the book covers universal concepts that can be applied to a force of any size.

And boatloads of tips. Including obvious ones, for example constantly keep an eye on the movement of the battle. Which I have to admit, I haven't been following very well. I've kinda been getting lost in the fighting. Although in my defense, I was trying to avoid DYING.

One thing hit me when I was studying: Why am I in Robin's place? It doesn't make sense to me.

I toyed with the idea of Chrom not finding Robin, but since I'm wearing his cloak and have the mark of Grima on my hand, it's not likely. I'm embarrassed that I hadn't thought about why I was Robin sooner. That's what you get for reading fanfiction, I suppose. What I would give to only have to survive vs. being responsible for the lives of others AND my own.

Yeah, looks like I'm definitely Robin.

But, another thing that hit me after accepting this fact: I became Grima in the first timeline. Which is depressing and scary, since 1) I became a big, evil dragon and 2) Past me knew it was coming but didn't manage to prevent it. So what chance do I have of preventing it when he couldn't? Problems and angst for ya.

Oh well, such is life.

* * *

I stare at the ceiling (if you can call it that) of my tent. I've got my own tent to myself, which is pretty nice. It's a simple affair, just some materials strung up to make a barrier from the outside. The solitude gives me a chance to organize my thoughts.

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully, and we made camp. I've never been so happy to see Frederick put his pyromaniac skills to work. And believe me when I say he's a pyromaniac. Some of his fires you can't get nearer than ten yards because of the intensity of the heat. Which makes his fires perfect for Feroxi weather.

Is that a shadow on my tent? Yup, it is. "Thomas, a word." Speak of the devil, Frederick's at my tent. Why, though? I hope it's not the whole, "I'm worried for my liege, don't trust you, and got my eyes on you" deal.

I arise from my spot on the ground and push aside my tent flap. I walk out and face Frederick, who actually isn't wearing his armor. He looks smaller without it, but now I notice how buff he is. Guess he goes through a few Fanatical Fitness Hours himself. "What's up?"

He has a serious expression on his face. "I thought it best for you to know that while Chrom and the Shepherds may have given you their trust, I am a little more cautious about whom I give mine too." Oh gods, we're doing this now, aren't we?

He narrowed his eyes. "If you try to hurt any of the Shepherds, there will be a hefty price to pay."

"Frederick, chill out. I wouldn't think of hurting anyone. I understand why you're so worried, but come on, can't you give me the benefit of the doubt?" I plead.

"I have and I will continue to, unless you do something to show I should believe otherwise, as I fear." He states matter-of-factly.

"If you truly mean no harm to milord or this company, then there will be no further trouble between us. However, if you've lied to me, then be sure I will have your head on a silver platter. Understand?"

I nod seriously. "Gotcha."

"I'll let you back to your rest, then." He turns and stomps away.

I sigh and duck back into my tent. I flop onto the ground and get underneath my blanket.

Blugh. Add earning Frederick's trust to my to-do list, right below survive the Longfort. I've been looking forward to seeing the Longfort, actually. The way it sounds in-game is like the Great Wall of China. So, that'll be cool.

Wow, I'm really tired. Time to sleep with this gods-forsaken chill in the air. Whoa, did I say gods without even thinking about it? Didn't take long for that habit to rub off.

But yeah, sleep.

* * *

Dream time. I'm standing in a place that's completely white. White, white and more white, as far as the eye can see. It's broken only by myself and a visitor.

The stranger is wearing a black suit with a white tie. He looks kind of like an older, maybe early forties version of Joseph Gordon-Levitt, if he became a lawyer. He exudes an aura of power.

"So, we meet again, after so long." He sounds sad, like I'm an old friend who's changed since he last saw me. Thing is, I've never seen this guy before in my life.

"What do you mean, 'again'? When did I meet you before?"

"It's unimportant." He dismisses my question with a wave of his hand.

Great, so he's _that _kind of person.

"Look, I don't care if we were playdate buddies from back in the day, or however you know me. I just want some answers. Who are you, why are you talking to me, and why the hell am I in Fire Emblem Awakening?" Those questions came out louder than I intended. I'm just frustrated with my lack of information, and this guy seems like he's got the answers.

He smiles at my reaction. "I'll answer your questions. I am Magnatis (He said it like Mag-nat-tis), and I am talking to you because I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Why would you care?" I ask.

"Just looking out for you."

"Whatever." I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"Still haven't answered the most important one," I say impatiently. "Why am I in Fire Emblem?"

"Oh, I think I'll keep that to myself." He smirks.

"You are NOT going to be that guy right now." I say irritated.

He takes a look at me, then gestures around at the emptiness. "This is a bit dull, don't you think? And I'd like a place to sit." He flicks his hand and the world begins to stretch. I feel nauseous and close my eyes. When I open them we're on a beach.

It's so real. I can feel the heat (which is a refreshing change from Feroxi weather), the soft sea breeze, and hear the gentle noise of the surf. I thought I was wearing shoes, but apparently not, since there's sand in between my toes. Luckily it's the kind that's so hot you have to hop around like an idiot.

The beach surprisingly has people all along it. Laughing, screaming, and doing other beachy things_._

Wait a minute, people? I look around in surprise at the beachgoers. Even more surprising is when I look behind me and see hotels. Thirty story high hotels. Like the ones in my world.

"You can't stay here," Magnatis says, reading my thoughts. "This is only temporary. When you wake up you'll be back in Ylisse." He takes a seat on a nearby bench.

I join him on the bench and look at him in a newfound light, with some healthy awe mixed in. How'd he bring me to my world? "What are you?"

He shrugs. "People might think of me as a god, but I'm not that powerful. I am simply one who watches over, and fixes things when needed. Sort of like a handyman for the Universe."

"You travel between dimensions, fixing problems with different worlds, dimensions, whatever you call them. That's your job."

"In a nutshell, yes." He says simply.

"So then fix my problem. Take me home, and replace me with Robin." I state.

He shakes his head slightly. "Not that simple. Someone's interfering. Someone with powers like my own."

"So there's more of you?" I inquire.

He laughs. "Did you think one guy could manage and watch over all the universes? No, there's a countless number of people like me. We are called 'watchers'."

I pause, and a dark realization comes to my mind. "How exactly do you 'watchers' fix the problems in a different dimension?"

He sighed. "You're smarter than you look. Yes, sometimes the watchers bring people from other worlds to help solve the problem. But, not without their consent."

"So you're telling me I signed up for this?"

"Well, no. You're a special case. You were brought here by special means."

"How do you know, Magnatis?"

"It's my job. I know about many others like you, visitors from other dimensions, even some who disregard the rules…"

A thunderclap resounds across the beach. A bunch of people are leaving the beach. I look up. It's extremely cloudy and the wind is picking up. Wasn't it just sunny a second ago?

Magnatis stands up. "Looks like our time is up. The other watcher has detected me. I'll speak to you again as soon as I can." With that, he disappears in a flash of light.

I'm still on the beach. Ummm. "What n-"

* * *

I'm shaken awake by Chrom.

"Morning, Thomas. Breakfast is being served."

"Alright then. I'll be out in a minute."

Chrom nods and exits the tent. I throw off my blanket to be greeted by the freezing air. _GAH!_

I quickly throw on new clothes and make sure I have everything for the battle. Thunder tome, Bronze sword, vulnerary, **Tactics** (the book) in my pocket, yup everything's in order.

Breakfast is nice. Some sort of stew, I'm not quite sure what meat and honestly I don't really care. It's warm and it's food. Everyone is sitting around the campfire eating. I take a seat next to Stahl, since he can appreciate my love of eating.

"Morning, Thomas. Ready for the march?" He grins weakly.

"I'm trying not to focus on that, thanks. Still not used to marching for days at a time. Guess I'll have to get used to it though." Stahl nods sympathetically.

"Yeah, I remember when I was starting out. Don't worry, you'll adjust." He says between bites.

"Can't happen fast enough." We both demolish our bowls, and go up for seconds and thirds.

Sully laughs when she sees us get up for fourths. "Har! Looks like we've found someone to match Stahl's legendary appetite. I didn't think it could be done." Did she seriously just say 'har'?

"I'm just full of surprises, I guess." After we finish our fourths, Stahl starts to get up for more when I realize no one else is eating.

"Stahl, I think we're holding people up."

He looks around and realization dawns on his face. "Sorry! You haven't been waiting long, have you?" He asks embarrassed.

Lissa snorts. "We've been waiting for five minutes, at least."

"Since Stahl and Thomas have finished gorging themselves, may I suggest we resume the march?" Geez Frederick, that was unnecessarily mean.

Chrom nods. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

I fiddle with the hilt of my sword nervously. We're almost to the Longfort. It had come into sight at noon, and it really is amazing. Stretching as far left and right as the eye could see. It's what I'd imagine The Great Wall of China looks like, only less fancy. Almost time for battle.

Frederick rides back to Chrom and I. "I bring bad news. It appears the Feroxi guard is mobilizing."

Chrom looks like he was just smacked in the face. "Why?"

Frederick shakes his head. "I cannot say, milord. But I think it best we prepare as well, if this turns into a fight."

Chrom nods. "Ready the troops then. But be sure they know this is only a precaution. I don't want Vaike to start something."

"Of course." He gallops off to the group of Shepherds in front.

"Thomas, have a plan ready. But I hope we can resolve this peacefully. Emm won't be happy if this turns south…" I nod.

A loud voice rings out from the top of the Longfort. "Who goes there?"

Chrom steps forward. "This is an embassy from Ylisse. I am Prince Chrom, and we have come to request an audience with the Khans." He calls back.

"Do you think we're stupid enough to fall for that? You think you're the only 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border?" She scoffs.

"What do you mean?"

"Some brigands tried to cross our borders a few days back. A little taste of Ferox sent them running. They claimed to be Ylisseans as well."

"But I really am Prince Chrom!" He protests.

"Then prove it!" She yells defiantly. "Surely a Ylissean royal and his allies should be able to best a mere border guard." She taunted.

"Rrrgh, they aren't listening." Chrom says to himself. "But they've got to."

He walks forward. "Please, can't we-"

"FIRE!" About seven lances go flying at Chrom. He throws his arm up as if to block them. Oh crap, I forgot about this. I start running forward when a blur of white crosses my vision. It sweeps over Chrom and deflects the first two javelins while it's at it.

In a second I see Chrom and Sumia above the battlefield. Looks like that cut scene is happening.

Alright. Tactician mode: Activated. I scan the field. Feroxi soldiers moving in from the left and right, about twenty-five in the left group and fifteen in the right. Unlike in the game, those lance throwing soldiers are keeping at it. As long as we stay back, those lancers shouldn't be able to hit us.

Staying in the middle's not an option, since we'd be between two groups who could maneuver us into the lancers range. And can't let one group ambush us while we're fighting the other. Concentrate forces in two groups, get out of range of lance throwers, protect Lissa, then fight groups while out of range.

"Guys stay out of the range of the lancers. Frederick, protect Lissa and take the left side! Frederick, Miriel, Sully, Stahl, and Virion, take the left side! Vaike, Kellam, and I will take the right make sure you don't get ambushed from behind. Then we'll join you."

Sumia's pegasus lands with a FWUMP in the snow. "Lovebirds! Take the left side! Stay out of archer's range Sumia! Now let's go!" We disperse and my group heads right, with Kellam in the center, Vaike on the right, and me on the left.

A mercenary rushes straight at me but Kellam jumps in the way and he bounces off. "Wha? Where'd you come-ACK!" Kellam stabs him through the throat.

"Really? Even on the battlefield I go unnoticed?" He complains.

I smile. "Kellam, this could have tactical advantages. Just enjoy it. It got you a free kill. Plus, it looks like the remaining soldiers notice you."

"It's still really annoying…" He trails off as settles into a ready stance.

The knight comes for me. Great, just great. He's like a freakin' turtle. I can't even find any flesh to hit. Guess magic it is. He lunges forward. I sidestep his lance and pull out my tome. But apparently he don't need no lance. He continues forward and rams me with his body.

Urf, that hurt. My head feels foggy. I hazily see a lance and roll away. I thrust out my arm and he gets shot by lightning. Not enough, still alive. He runs at me again but I learned my lesson. I jump past his whole body, and send another bolt his way. He collapses.

Good-WHOA! Narrowly dodged a javelin there. Guess that knight brought me into the lancer's range. Run out of range. Draw sword. Deflect axe. Disembowel. Ewww, that's nasty. Don't dwell on it. Parry sword, get forced back. Block horizontal slash, get inside guard and stab. Blood is a lot less pleasant to see vs. the black smoke from Risen.

AUGH STOMACH HURTS. Damn archers. I hate them. Freakin' pansies. Just come where I can hit you! Fine, I'll come to you. Run forward. Block arrow with sword. Looks like Vaike beat me to it. There's a head. Oh hey, Vaike got a key. Forgot about that.

Ummm. Looks like everyone on this side is dead. So that's done. Wooo. Vaike looks pretty good, Kellam just has some dents in his armor. I've got this freakin' arrow in my stomach. I grimace.

"Ya all right Thomas? The little arrow gonna make ya cry?"

"Shut up, Vaike. Let's just get to the other side."

We run over to the other group, who also has a key.

"Geez Thomas, can't you not get hurt in one battle?" Lissa says while healing me.

"It's not for lack of trying." I reply.

"Alright, when we move through the door, I want Frederick up front, with Chrom and Vaike behind him. Everyone else file in, with Lissa at the back."

"Aw come on! Why am I always at the back?" She pouts.

"Because you have no weapons." I reply bluntly. Oh crap, she doesn't look happy with that answer. "Uh, I mean that's part of it, but mainly because you're so important and we can't risk losing you!"

She smiles happily. "That's better!" She giggles.

I sigh. "With that over, can we get moving?"

Frederick opens the door and barrels through, taking out a mercenary while he's at it. Everyone else rushes in, and I hang back to use magic and issue orders.

"Sully, help Vaike!" ZAPPP! "Kellam, watch out for that hammer! Chrom get over there!" BZZZT! "Stahl go and help Freder-Oh, never mind. Just keep doing what you're doing, then." Whoops, I forgot Frederick is unstoppable.

Now only Raimi remains. She looks impressed. Oddly enough, the fact that we've butchered her whole squadron doesn't seem to faze her.

"Let's see if your claims are true!" She cries.

Frederick picked up a hammer earlier, so he should handle this.

"GAH! No brigands...could fight like that..."

Yeah, that lasted about twenty seconds. Good ol' Frederick.

"I guess you were telling the truth…Sorry about that!" She gives an embarrassed smile. The way she's acting, you'd just assume she arrived late to dinner or something. Considering her mistake cost the lives of her soldiers, you'd think she'd feel a little more guilty. Guess it's just the different culture. Ferox is pretty brutal.

"You shall stay the night here. I will send a messenger to the capital telling of your presence. In the morning I'll escort you there myself." She leaves.

"Well, that was a fiasco." I say. "And pretty unnecessary, if you ask me."

Chrom nods wearily in agreement. "I hope we have better luck with the Khans. Hopefully we won't have to fight to gain their help." Huh. He probably won't like fighting in the Arena then.

Chrom turns to the rest of the group. "Everyone! We're going to be staying here for the night, then leaving for the capital in the morning. Eat, find a room, and then get to sleep as soon as possible."

Fine by me.

* * *

Dinner was fantastic. Well, not the food, it kind of sucked (but that didn't stop me from getting three servings…stupid hunger), but the dinner was fun. Vaike challenged Kellam to a staring contest, but half the time he couldn't tell where to look.

Sumia was too timid to tell Miriel she couldn't understand what she was saying, so Miriel talked her ear off for the whole dinner, saying afterwards that, "the whole encounter left me with a feeling of accomplishment for sharing my knowledge to the nescient." Sumia said, "it was, um, nice in its own confusing way?"

The room I'm sleeping in looks like what a prison cell would look like. No windows, two stiff beds, and…no wait that's it. Just two beds. Stahl and I are bunking together, since we hung out again at dinner. I love this guy. He's nice, loves food, and is SO awkward. It's hilarious.

Hum. I seem to always reflect on the day, so let's go to it!

Marched, did the Longfort fight, and met pseudo-god Magnatis in a dream-vision thing. Yeah, that seems like the topic to pursue. WHAT THE HELL! Who brought me here? Why would someone bring me to this world? While it's actually pretty cool now, and it'd be even better if I didn't have this pit of dread in my stomach. And if I wasn't tactician. GODS DAMN IT.

"Something wrong, Thomas?" Oh I forgot, I'm not by myself where I can dwell on my problems. Plus Stahl has that thing where he can detect problems like a dog can smell.

"Oh, uh, no. I'm good. I was just thinking about the day. I'm just a little worried is all. Why were people impersonating Ylisseans to get across the border?"

"I don't know. But we don't have to worry about it. Oh, well, I guess YOU kind of have too, being our tactician and all. Uh, sorry. Guess that's not much help." He's got that goofy expression on his face, with his mouth open and his eyes squinty. I'm gonna call it the Stahl face from now on.

I laugh. See THIS is the awkwardness I was talking about. "Thanks Stahl. I feel happier now, either way."

Stahl smiles. "Well, that's good. Glad to be of help."

"Yup." I stretch. "Well, I'm gonna turn in, unless you want to stay up."

"Nah, sounds good to me."

Being able to sleep in a bed is AMAZING. Mattresses are greater than Ground.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! Chapter Three is DONEZO! It brings a smile to my heart. I really enjoy writing this, although sometimes I have to force myself to get started. Once I get on it though, it's awesome. Anyway, a special thanks goes out to lambentLodestar, PhantomGalaxy13, and Gone2GroundEX for inspiring me to write this. Their stories are ****_Daydreams and Nightmares, System Restoration, _****and ****_Asleep,_**** respectively (All self-inserts) And in case you're wondering, I will recommend them at the end of every chapter from now on. Free advertising, I figure, for such awesome stories. **

**Some of you may be confused about Magnatis if you read the OC arc of System Restoration and know that the 'Cosmic guide' for Thomas in that is Fred. Magnatis certainly seems to fit the bill. Well, I can tell you I have my reasons for doing this, but let me clarify a few things. **

**1) Fred is not the same person as Magnatis.**

**2) Thomas will meet Fred later in the story.**

**3) I recommended Fred instead of Magnatis for reasons I will explain, mainly because Fred's character is more interesting.**

**So yeah! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening, I only own my OC's.**

**I like that disclaimer. That is a NICE disclaimer.**

* * *

I HATE looking at my hand.

Why?

Because the mark of an evil apocalyptic dragon god is on the back of it. It's like a constant reminder of, "_Hey, you've got that whole dragon that causes the apocalypse thing to deal with. Oh, and it's kind of you, and you might kill Chrom and everyone else who lives. Good luck!"_

And can I just mention how confused I am about how later events will turn out? Will Validar be able to control me? What's the past Grima-me going to do when I meet him? Probably reveal I'm from another world and ruin my relationship with the Shepherds. Make them all hate and distrust me. Damn it, damn it, and damn it again.

But anyways, enough dwelling on the future. As a wise turtle once said, "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why they call it the present."

I've been hanging out in the convoy most of the day, reading up on stuff in general. History, tactics, folklore, etc. I finished **Tactics** but I've decided to keep it with me. If I ever need to review the basics, it's there. I keep it in my sack of possessions, along with my clothes. It makes me a little sad to that those are my only possessions. Sighhhhhhhh.

I'm bored. Time to socialize!

Let's see what my options are. Should probably branch out from Chrom, Lissa, and Stahl. So who does that leave me? Sully, Virion, Vaike, Frederick, Sumia, and Miriel. Well, I don't want to deal with Miriel's unnecessarily complicated words, but I want to know more about how magic works.

Blugh. I was planning to learn from Ricken, but I'm so curious I think I can put up with her sciencey speak.

How bad could it be?

* * *

"Visualize the desired action in your mind's eye, and the magic will take its form based on your thoughts. However, this advanced application will be troublesome. It may be feeble, unruly, or powerless in your initial attempt. Covenance is needed for desirable results." Damn it, I suppose this is what I get for asking Miriel for magic advice. And this is just a small piece of what I've been listening to for the last twenty minutes. Imagine having to sift through conversations like this every day. I pity whoever becomes her husband.

"Uh, I got most of that, but could you give it in laments terms for clarification, please?" I ask.

She sighs. "Just think about what form you wish the magic to take, and it will accommodate you. But you need to practice. Otherwise the effect you wanted will do one of three things. Not happen entirely, be out of control, or be extremely less effective. This application of magic will take much time and energy to learn. Was that sufficiently dumbed down for you?"

Geez, looks like Miriel is a little condescending with her intelligence. While my pride is hurt, I don't want to get in an argument with Miriel. Gods know how that would be. So I simply nod.

"Very well then, do you have any other questions?"

I shake my head. "Nope! My brain'll have enough trouble processing what you've told me. Thanks for the help!"

She bows. "You are welcome. Please excuse me, I have calculations to work on." She wanders away to the convoy. Calculations? On what? That's the vaguest thing I've ever heard. Of course, Miriel is always cooking up something. I should totally tell her details about science that I know. Play it off like, 'Oh hey, I'm an amnesiac and apparently I learned all this wherever I was before.' Meh, probably have to refine that but good enough. Then we'll see who has to 'dumb down' things for the other.

Glad that conversation is over. Very useful, but tiring. It felt like I was back in class. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd have trouble remembering the information. In addition to what she just said, she told me all about the specific properties of the types of remaining magic (apparently many branches of magic, for example ice magic, were lost through history), and how magic worked. And she said this was just the basics. Cue groan.

Groannnnnnnnnnnn.

* * *

Flavia's palace is nice. Very spacious, not flashy, and with deadly weapons everywhere, it seems fitting like a fitting palace for a nation of warriors. Raimi had already gone to fetch Flavia from training, so Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and I were just waiting around.

Waiting…

And waiting…

A little more waiting for good measure…

"What's taking so looooooong?" Lissa whines. I feel you girl. I'm sick of waiting too. I wish they had a place to sit at least. Then I'd be content. But noooo, apparently the khans can't be bothered to set up couches or anything.

Frederick pinches his nose in annoyance. "Milady, you'd do well to have better conduct when the Khans arrive. This is a very important mission and Lady Emmeryn is counting on us to succeed."

Lissa pouts angrily. "You don't have to lecture me Frederick!" She turns to me. "Isn't it taking a really long time Thomas?"

Whoa, danger. "Don't bring me into this! I'm sure the khan will be here in just a second. Haha. Ha…"

She huffs and crosses her arms. "Whatever."

Finally, footsteps. "I bet that's the khan now."

Flavia emerges from a side corridor with her sword resting on her shoulder. She looks even fiercer in person. Apparently I'm the only one unsurprised that she's a woman. Heh. Guess I'll open conversation while they process this.

"Greetings, Khan. Thanks for allowing us into your house, er, palace, whatever. Nice place, by the way. So, I assume you know why we're here?" Boom, look at me taking charge and being all diplomatic.

She looks me over, sizing me up, I guess. She nods. "I like you. And yes, I know why you're here." She turns to Chrom. "I take it you're Prince Chrom of Ylisse, then?"

Chrom shakes himself out of his surprise. "That's me, yes. Excuse my, er, confusion."

Flavia waves her hand. "Water under the bridge."

Chrom nods. "Is it true that some people tried to cross the border posing as Ylisseans?"

Flavia scowls. "Yes, it's true. They were agents of Plegia trying to sour relations between us."

"Damn those bastards!" Chrom bursts out.

Frederick is giving him a pointed stare. "Sorry, please excuse my harsh speech." Chrom amends.

Flavia laughs deeply. "No need for guarded lips here. Ferox appreciates blunt words. No need for your tongue to dance."

Chrom smiles. "Glad to hear it. So then, I will cut to the chase. Can you provide the aid Ylisse needs?"

She frowns and shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm not in power at the moment."

"When is the tournament?" Chrom asks. Why isn't Chrom confused about why she's not in power? Oh yeah, I guess he'd be familiar with Feroxi government since he's been here before. Game vs. Real life stuff. Gonna have to get used to that.

But then why was he surprised that she was a woman? Guess Flavia's a new khan. She does look young. Maybe khans rule until death? That would make sense.

Flavia grins. "You seem to have a great amount of luck Chrom. It's in little over a week. Ten days, to be exact. However, I'm still in need of warriors to fight for my cause-"

"And you want us to be those warriors." Chrom finished.

Flavia nods. "Exactly correct, Prince."

Chrom turns to me. "Thomas, what do you think?"

Huh? My opinion? Who'd actually consult their tactician before making a decision? That's just preposterous.

"Well, I think we don't have much choice. We need this aid quickly, and this seems like the fastest way to secure it. Unless you think we should ask the other Khan, before he possibly loses his power. However, since we're unsure of whether this other Khan will help, and Flavia has already promised her help, I'd say our best option is to represent her in the upcoming tournament." I state. **Tactics **says never to overlook basic logic.

"So be it." He turns to Flavia. "If I recall correctly, there are six warriors to represent each Khan, correct?"

"Correct. I have details concerning five of the other Khan's six fighters that I can give you, but recently a mysterious masked man joined his ranks, after defeating his old champion. Not much is known about him. But I'd be on guard, the previous champion was no pushover." Now to 'figure out' (air quotes) that this person is Lucina.

"Do you know what color hair said fighter has?" I inquire.

"From my messengers, they say he possesses blue hair, not unlike your Prince here." She gestures to Chrom.

"Sounds like Marth-ette to me." I conclude. "Could I have the information on the other fighters?"

"Of course. I'll have a messenger send it to where you're staying."

Chrom claps me on the shoulder. "Looks like you've got some work to do, Thomas."

I sigh and look at him with a grin. "Yeah, looks like it."

* * *

I wake up feeling super rested. This hotel is the . I love it. It's got a nice lobby, with a cozy fireplace surrounded with couches, and a large dining room. Oddly enough, it has continental breakfast. It's strange the ways that Ylisse is modern.

I look around my room. It's on the larger size, though with few furnishings. A bed, bedside tables, a dresser, and a circular table that occupies the center of the room. It's littered with the documents covering the info on the fighters. I'd been up late learning about our competitors, as the stubby candle wicks can attest to.

BLUGH. Not looking forward to that fight. Unlike the game, where you fight a bunch of randos, these six champions are actually skilled and noteworthy. They have Lucina, a mage, a sniper, a warrior, a mercenary, and a friggin' wyvern rider. Really? Not to mention that they're all distinguished mercenaries. Like, the elites of the profession. I guess being the ruling Khan allows you to recruit better champions. If the Shepherds hadn't wandered up here, Flavia would've been screwed.

I should probably prepare for this, but I'm all burnt out with thinking. I've still got like a week to game plan. Besides, I've got bigger and better things to do than plan! Like enact my revenge on a certain shirtless idiot. AFTER eating, of course. Gotta make use of that continental breakfast.

* * *

I creep over to Vaike's room. He's bunking with Virion (everyone was so tired they didn't feel like coordinating roommates) and is sprawled out on the floor with a dopey grin on his face. Does he dream about himself or something? I don't wanna know.

I take out my first instrument of prankage: a feather. Yeah, you know where this is going. I carefully spoon out a large amount cream (which I got from a pie at the aforementioned continental breakfast) onto his hand. Tickle tickle tickle…SPLAT! Hahahahaha! He completely smashed his face! Guess those big muscles aren't always convenient!

"THE VAIKE IS NOT HAPPY!" Looks like he's not a good sport. Oh well. I slip out through the slightly ajar door, careful not to disturb it. Vaike, however, bursts out the door to have a bucket of water nail him. Direct hit!

"What's wrong buckethead? I thought you said nobody could prank the mighty Vaike?" I taunt.

"ARGH! You're gonna get it!" The chase begins! I run over into the lobby and jump over some couches landing in front of the fire place.

Not particularly thrilled with the possibility of having to wrestle Vaike. Better defuse the situation. "Vaike we're even! You pranked me, I pranked you. How about we call a truce?"

Vaike stops and considers what I said. He probably thinks that since I'm a Tactician I'd completely decimate him in a prank war. And I probably could. I'm a master of the prankster's gambit.

"Fine." He grumbles. I lie down on a couch in front of the fire place and make myself comfortable.

Soon the inn comes to life. Sully and Vaike are arm wrestling, Lissa is nagging Stahl that he's abusing the free breakfast policy (which he is), Virion is working on charming the desk lady, and I'm still sitting next to the fire with the company of Chrom and I assume Kellam because of the floating cup. Better test the air.

"Kellam?"

"Oh! You noticed me?" He's so surprised it's sad. Although I did see Chrom jump a little.

"I could see yous [sic] on the battlefield yesterday. Why wouldn't I see you now?" I feel a little bad about omitting the fact that I was just guessing he was sitting there.

Kellam shifts on his couch. "Well, I think I have a little bit more presence when I'm fighting…I think…But when I'm not I'm just boring old Kellam. On the battlefield I'm as dull as dirt, but off of it I'm DULLER than dirt." He says sadly.

Man, this guy needs some self-confidence. And I guess I'm gonna be the one to slap it into him.

"Kellam, two points. One, just because people don't notice you it doesn't mean you're dull, it just means you're hard to see. And two, haven't you thought about the advantages of your position?"

Kellam sits up, intrigued. "Like what?"

"Well, when you're in line you could jump to the front and act like you were there the whole time. People would feel guilty and let you stay. Or you could avoid people you don't like. Or you could be a spy! Or play extremely awesome pranks! Or throw the best surprise party EVER! And those are just off the top of my head. I bet there's more if you get creative." I just thought of what you could do with invisibility to come up with most of those.

Kellam grins. "I might just try some of that." Then he disappears. Oh gods, I've created a monster. BUT NOBODY WANTS TO KILL IT.

* * *

Sidestep and-Crap! Parry, backpedal, deflect sword. Alright, circle around…DUCK! Rush under, t-ACK! Another face full of dirt and snow. And there's the sword on my back. I lose. Again. I sigh into the ground. I obviously can't hold my own against any competent swordsman. And even though I expected it, it's so frustrating. How have I even survived the past battles? I lift my head to see an outstretched hand. I take it and UPSEDAISY!

"Thanks, Chrom." I scrape all the snow off my face and put up my hood. "Looks like you win again. Make that twenty-three to nothing."

"You're too hard on yourself, Thomas. You're improving quickly, considering how thin you're stretching yourself. Maybe you should try resting more?" I guess he has a point. My life has basically followed this pattern over the last eight days. Wake up-Eat-Train-Study-Eat Lunch-Plan upcoming fight with Frederick and Chrom-Practice Magic-Train-Wander Town-Eat Dinner-Plan some more-Chill at inn-Sleep. Outside of wandering the town and eating, I only spend about an hour (if that) not working.

"I appreciate the concern Chrom, but the fact is, all you guys are stronger than me by leaps and bounds. I've got to improve, and I've got to do it fast." They're so much stronger. It's ridiculous. I can beat Vaike maybe once per five rounds, and I have the weapon triangle advantage. Which actually exists, to a degree.

"I can understand you're drive to improve. And it's fantastic that you possess such work ethic, considering you have the most important job in the Shepherds."

I sigh. "Don't remind me. But anyway, I'm pretty worn out from training. I think I'm going to hit the town like usual."

He nods. "I've got to see Miriel anyway. Some of her experiments are a little…dangerous. She's already caused 500 gold in damage. I tried to get her to stop earlier, but she just ignored me. Said something about how the "Frigid environment" is perfect for some experiments she wanted to try."

I laugh. "Good luck. Miriel's not exactly…good at seeing things from another point of view."

He shakes his head. "We'll see. Have fun in town."

* * *

The capital is a very nice place. It kind of looks like the city that Ebenezer Scrooge is from, except with wider streets. And more snow. Dammit, it's cold.

I duck into a building to escape the cold. And as luck would have it, this is basically a café. Might as well get something to warm me up. Let me check the menu…

OH MY GA-OD! THEY HAVE HOT CHOCOLATE! It's moments like these, where I know God is real. I order one and sit down a table next to a window. Some of the cold is leaking in, but I love to watch snow come down. I sip my hot chocolate thoughtfully. BLUH! Just kidding, that's a completely inappropriate reaction for this amazing drink.

A blast of cold wind strikes me in the face as a man walks in. Holy crap, does he look like a badass. This guy has got to be at least six and a half feet tall, towering over the room. He must be a soldier or mercenary, with rippling muscles and a huge sword strapped across his back. The sword looks like Cloud's starting weapon from FF7 on steroids. Bigger, longer, no holes, and black as night. This guy isn't one of the mercenaries on the roster for the fight tomorrow, luckily. I wouldn't want to go up against him in a fight. But his features aren't very intimidating. He's got dark green eyes, short straight black hair, and an oddly gentle face.

He orders a drink and scans over the room. When he sees me a look of surprise briefly crosses his face before he returns to his calm expression. Ah damn it, what the hell was that? Does he have something against my cloak? Or does he somehow know me? I'm kind of using fanfics as a standard since I'm in Fire Emblem, just like in their stories. My current theory is maybe some are actually real stories of situations like mine. Far-fetched, I know, but I believe pretty crazy things. Maybe it's just helping to keep me sane, keeping a connection to my world. Anyway, since I'm using fanfics as a standard, I bet he'll have talk to me about some bullshit 'I'm going to help you on your journey' or the more likely 'I hate you for some reason and I'm going to kill you'. But I shouldn't jump to any conclusions based on weird fanfiction conjecture just yet.

Wait, crap, he's walking towards me. I hope my face hasn't betrayed any of my thoughts. Let's play it cool.

He sits heavily in the chair across from me. It creaks under his massive body. There's some awkward silence as he stares intently at my face.

I hate uncomfortable silence. "So, uh, what's up?"

He leans back in his chair. Argh, every time he moves the chair under him groans. That's going to drive me nuts. "Not much." He says in a quiet voice.

"So do you usually come up to complete stranger's tables and sit there with no explanation?"

He doesn't answer, he just continues to stare at me. CREEEEEEAK. "Could you not move so much in your chair? I don't mean to be rude, but that noise is like nails on a chalk board to me."

"Of course. Please excuse me once more." He murmurs. A series of creaks and groans later, and we're back to him staring at me. AND HE DOES NOT PURSUE CONVERSATION FURTHER.

I sigh. "So…where are you from?"

"Far away."

"That's a big sword."

"It is."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Inheritance."

"Why are you here?"

"Helping an old friend."

"What're you doing for them?"

"That's my business."

"Do I know them?"

"Not likely."

"Do you ever answer in more than five words?" I ask, smiling slightly. It's kind of annoying and funny at the same time.

"I do so quite often." He says with a smile.

"Just not with me, apparently."

He nods.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Ranim." RAY-nim.

"The name's Thomas, nice to meet you, Ranim." I hold out my arm. He stares at it for a moment, then takes it. He's got a strong hand. And a nice handshake. I approve. Although it's kind of weird, this conversation seems very normal to me, like one I'd have back home. I guess it's because this is the first time I've really talked to someone not from the game. Oh, or a pseudo-god.

"And you as well." He leans back and his chair creaks. "Sorry."

I wave it off. " 'Sall good. You seem pretty reasonable. So I've got to ask, why did you look surprised when you saw me?"

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did. No hiding it or saying that I just imagined it."

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but it really must have been your imagination. Our minds can do funny things." He stands up. "I must be going. Nice to meet you, Thomas."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Alright, well maybe it was my imagination. Nice to meet you Ranim. I hope we meet again."

"We will." He nods thoughtfully.

"See, it's things like that that make me doubt that it was just my imagination."

"You'll just have to believe me."

"Fair enough." We shake hands again and he leaves.

But just before he walks out the door, he pauses and turns back. "Thomas, tell Magnatis I said hello." Then he disappears before I can tell him to get the Hell back here.

I FREAKING KNEW IT! No one has a random look of surprise without their being something behind it! But how in the Hell does he know about me or Magnatis? And who is this friend he's helping? AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING? I guess I'll see what Magnatis knows, next time I talk to him. The jerk has left me hanging for like what, a week now? I could use some answers.

I sigh, finish my hot chocolate, and head for the inn. Tomorrow, we set out for Arena Ferox. Better be ready.

* * *

**Ok, guys, sorry for the really long delay. Just was very busy, with school, sports, various family stuff, etc. And also, I discovered the glorious thing that is Homestuck, thanks to enough references in Daydreams and Nightmares I checked it out. Which basically took up as much time as my busyness did. IT IS SO GOOD. Seriously, check it out. It's AMAZING. **

**Anyways, a special thanks goes out to lambentLodestar, PhantomGalaxy13, and Gone2GroundEX for inspiring me to write this because of their own fantastic stories. And of course, to Fire Emblem, without which none of these stories would be floating around the web. Their stories are ****_Daydreams and Nightmares, System Restoration, _****and ****_Asleep,_**** respectively (All self-inserts). So, yeah. Please Review, and thanks for reading in the first place!**


End file.
